As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-smaller device features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a broadband light source, such as a laser-sustained plasma source or a discharge light source. Broadband lamps or cells include glass portions for transmitting light into and out of the lamp or cell. Glass portions of current broadband lamps or cells form color centers as a result of defects that form in the given glass material. This effect is exacerbated in the case where the broadband lamp emits short wavelength light, such as VUV light, which tends to break bonds in the glass material. The creation of color centers in current lamps and cells causes an increase in the lamp or cell temperature and a reduction in the amount of light transmitted out of the broadband lamp or cell. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus, system and/or method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.